


can't be helped

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Kisses, M/M, other characters are mentioned hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu and Kanata spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't be helped

"Kanata." Shu starts, not taking his eyes off the cloth he's stitching.

"Mhm?~ Is there something 'wrong', Shu?" A soft, childish answer.

"Are you completely sure Morisawa is okay with you staying here? Without even drying yourself off?"

He decided to sew outside for a change, and Kanata saw him when he raised his face from the fountain and ran to him. Of course, Shu couldn't simply decline a friend's company (even if Kanata stares at his hands with eyes as though he's some kind of fish).

"I'm sure Chiaki won't 'mind'~ And there's no practice today because of his club 'activities'~" The boy happily sings.

"I see... And what about your friends?" Shu asks, his eyes still glued to his cloth; in some stitches it'll be perfectly done, he would not allow himself to mess it up now.

"Shu is also a 'friend', so I'm sure it's alright to let them 'drift in the water' alone~"

Makes sense, he supposes. They aren't as selfish as him, those sea creatures.

"Shu~ What are you 'making' this time?" Kanata asks, perhaps in order to not let a silence fall between them.

"An outfit, a request from... _him_ ," Kanata's look changes to one of wonder, but he doesn't stop Shu's speech, "there's never enough time for him, you see, so he decided to lean on me for help _again_..."

"Is that so?~" Kanata smiles once Shu finishes his explanation; "And, why are you 'outside'? Both you and Rei prefer to stay 'indoors', don't you?"

"Kagehira was dragged outside by that friend of his... Narukami? I believe, so I decided to stay outside until he returns."

"Ah~ So you thought it's not 'fair' if only Mi-san was outside...~ You're such a good 'father', Shu~" Kanata praises, his hand reaching and petting Shu's head.

...It's irritating, such a weight on his head, but he can't refuse, can he?

"Please, I can't possibly be that boy's father."

"Is that so..." Kanata replies, a disappointed look on his face as he retreats his hand from the top of Shu's head; "Then you 'probably' are... What did Chiaki call them..." He puts his hand on his chin, humming in thought.

"Ah...! I found it!"

Shu looks at Kanata from his stitching, watching his excited reaction.

"Shu, 'give' me your hand~"

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'worry', silly~"

Can't be helped, he supposes. Who is he to refuse a friend's request?

Kanata takes the hand Shu offers to him after resting the needle in the cloth (his hand is cold, and feels weird as it holds his, perhaps from staying for a bit too long in the water), and looks at it.

"Say, Shu, you won't suddenly 'jump up' if you get 'startled', right?"

Is he asking for confirmation if it's okay to do... Whatever he is planning to?

"I will not, I suppose," Shu replies without much thought to it.

"Then, don't mind me~" Kanata sings as he brings Shu's hand closer to his face-- No, his _lips_.

Kanata's lips linger there, they're cold too, Shu finds. He should remind Kanata to dry himself off...

No. Wait.

He should stop him here, he needs _answers_ for this sort of behavior.

"Kanata," Shu starts, thank god his voice works despite the embarrassment; "What are you doing?— More importantly, _why_?"

"Well, Chiaki told me and the rest of the 'kids' a story about a knight, and there was something about 'kissing' someone's hand... But I can't remember that part, so I supposed that you'd 'kiss' a knight's hand as 'thanks' for his hard work...~ Is that 'wrong'?"

Always innocent, that Kanata...

"You see, Kanata, a knight doesn't get his hand kissed. _he_  is the one who kisses someone's hand, usually a princess'."

"I see... Then it should be the 'other way around', right?~"

"What do you--"

"Well, since Shu is a 'knight', he should kiss the princess' hand, shouldn't he?"

"...I suppose."

"Then," Kanata starts, extending the hand that isn't holding Shu's towards the pink haired puppeteer, "I'll act as Shu's 'princess'. But he'll also have to kiss Mi-san's hand too...~"

Shu ignores the comment about Kagehira (kissing that boy's hand? Ridiculous), and supposes that this much can't be helped.

He can return a favor to a friend, can't he?

 


End file.
